My dearest friends
i do what i want guys (i wrote this in 40 minutes kill me) summary Class 78's Group Chat is kind of wild sometimes. my dearest friends Private Chat with Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧ You: ur sure you want to do this today? Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: '''I really want to get it off my chest. Plus Junko-chan's getting kind of suspicious. '''You: understood! ヘ(^_^ヘ) lemme know when ur ready ! Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: Okay. Thank you so much, Sayaka. You: ★~(◡‿◕✿) Chat sixteen sobbing horses Kuwata-kun: And then I kind of got attacked by the mafia Asahina-san: how exactly does one 'kind of' get attacked by the mafia??? Kuwata-kun: 'kind of' because Kuzuryuu stopped me from getting attacked Kuwata-kun: And because technically it wasn't the mafia, it was his life-long friend Oowada-kun: you get into shit like this far to often man Ishimaru-kun: *too, Oowada-kun. Oowada-kun: im not here for spelling lessons bro Enoshima-san: sounds like a real adventure kuwata-kun~ Naegi-kun: He nearly died! Kuwata-kun: It's chill, Naegi, lmao Kirigiri-san: Well, I'm certainly glad that you didn't get yourself killed by an upperclassmen. Yamada-kun: Weren't you trying to get a date, Kuwata Leon-dono? Kuwata-kun: I was, and I did. Togami-kun: With the mafia? Kuwata-kun: Don't judge my life choices mister 'I have a crush on the gamer in class 77' Togami-kun: You said. You wouldn't tell. Enoshima-san: i'm putting that on instagram togami-kun Togami-kun: You wouldn't. Enoshima-san: watch me!! Celes-san: All of you are unbelievable. Fujisaki: i wouldn't talk if i were you... Celes-san: SAY ANYTHING AND I WILL CUT YOU UP, WORM. Oogami-san: My apologies, I was training. Did I miss anything important? Oogami-san: ...It appears not. Hagakure-kun: have we ever used this chat 4 anything important Asahina-san: ...not if i recall Kuwata-kun renamed the chat: 'time wasting squad' Ishimaru-kun: Time wasting is unacceptable! Our time in this school is short, we must use it to the best of our capabilities. Oowada-kun: *too Fujisaki: he actually used 'to' correctly, oowada-kun Oowada-kun: dont fuck with me Fukawa-san: U-Ugh. You a-all piss m-me off. Fukawa-san: M-Master Byakuya excluded, o-of course. Naegi-kun: how do you stutter through texting? Fukawa-san: S-Shut up! You: hey guys?? would you mind if i said something important? Kirigiri-san: Of course not. What's going on? Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: We both have something to say here. Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: Maizono-san and I... are in a relationship. Enoshima-san: KUWATA YOU OWE ME 4000 YEN You: ??? Kuwata-kun: Are you serious. You: yeah Kuwata-kun: First, congratulations Kuwata-kun: second, I don't have that, Enoshima! Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: Wait, slow down. Why do you owe my sister money? Enoshima-san: we kind of made a bet on when you'd tell us Enoshima-san: '''kuwata-kun said you guys wouldn't say a word until the holidays '''Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: I really don't know what to say. Asahina-san: i do!! thank you for telling us, i'm so happy rn Asahina-san: i'm so getting celebratory donuts for us Oogami-san: Congratulations. Naegi-kun: i'm so happy for you guys!!!!! Fujisaki: me too! c: Oowada-kun: didnt expect this but im glad to know Hagakure-kun: congrats maizono-chi & ikusaba-chi! Fukawa-san: I-I guess I'm h-happy for you. Ishimaru-kun: Congratulations! I hope this does not impede your studies! Yamada-kun: I'm pleased to know! Celes-san: Congratulations are in order, I suppose. Togami-kun: Tch, like it wasn't obvious. Kirigiri-san: Thank you for being comfortable enough to tell us. We support you. Naegi-kun renamed the chat: 'ikuzono support squad' You: (^▽^) tysm guys!!! you're all the best Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: This means a lot, to both of us. Enoshima-san: i knew from the start u cute nerds. Enoshima-san: but i want the whole story rn Asahina-san: me too ngl You: well... Private Chat with Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: You: ≧◡≦ i love our friends You: but i love you more <3 Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧: <3 Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories